I'm an Honest Man
by Pandablackandwhite
Summary: Bella is in the Big Apple to further her studies in science, on her first day she is practically stocked by a class mate who intrudes her privacy. Will she ignore this topaz beauty or give him a chance at friendship?


I'm an Honest Man

Waiting patiently in my seat, I searched the room for my father. I was in look for his silver flashing digital camera and video recorder. I could just imagine him calling all his friends over the phone, reciting the same thing over and over again, "she is graduating!" Nothing but glee would seep out of his mouth, regardless of however many times he told the same story. Finally after searching though rows and rows of ecstatic parents, I found my father, sitting with nothing but a smile plastered up on his face. Through his pupils I could see his happiness; his normally dark brown eyes were a hazelnut colour. When they called my name, I could see just how proud he was, of me. I finished high school.

"For the goodness of all that is clean, get your behind down Mr!" Is what I said to my father, trying to keep my words in check.

I was leaving for university today, to America, to further my studies in science. I will be attending NYU, New York University. It has always been my dream to live in a loft and study there. Usually my dreams have never escaped my subconscious imagination, but this one surprisingly has.

"Alright, alright, you will be there for the next four years! There is no rush, plus make sure you have everything before you leave, I don't want you back till the holidays" he said while bring my luggage from my room.

He was a middle aged man trying to per sway his daughter that he has other plans to do, rather than spend time with her on her last day. Nice try, I could see the tear droplets accumulating on the rimes on his eyes. They were nearly about to explode into Niagara Falls.

Laughing sarcastically to his remarks I said I would try and only send him a post card on his birthday and keep our communication to a minim. His eyes narrowed and his brow became furrowed.

"It was a joke, a joke; I want a progress report every day, no, after every class! Every three day break, exam break, holiday break, I expect your behind in this house!" His voice gained momentum after every breath. Hugging me, I told him I would most likely bug the crap out of him with all my phone calls. All he did was laugh and reminded me "no boys".

The only thing a father says when his daughter moves out, or is doing something alone for the first time is no boys. I am sure that there are definitely more dangerous things out in the world other than boys. They are homosapians with a zero to none brain power. What is so dangerous about that? Warn your daughter about drugs and alcohol and that makes more sense, no?

Rolling my eyes for the very first time I gathered up my legal documents, such as my passport and social security number. I was headed on my way to the big apple as most people my say it. I sighed with a lack of relief and my dad noticed.

"Ok, I know your stressed, trust me so am I, but I have accumulated some trips of the big apple on my many, many wonderful traveling journeys" A glow was exciting from his body. Did he actually think that his conquest to find fake Gucci and Prada bags, to pass of as gifts to family really make him that happy? One can only try to comprehend.

Ignoring and putting my overweight luggage into the van, I looked at my home for one last time, drew in my final breath of the middle aged suburbs and sat in the car. I was waiting for my dad to realize that I was no longer in his presence but was rather sitting in the car waiting to be dropped at the airport.

"Why so eager? You will be home sick before you know it!" He yelled in a whimpering tone. My heart ached for him, when I leave, he will be all alone.

Realizing these smiles instantly turned into a frown. Who makes this man his food, his tea, I do? How the hell is he going to survive without me? Is he going to live on Burger King chicken burgers all his life? The next time I see him I better not see a beer belly hanging.

"Alright, keep your passport handy; do not let anyone mangle you out of anything. Not even some—"He said that while hugged me.

"If you say boy I swear to—"I said with my nostrils flaring.

"I'm sorry; I just cannot understand how fast time has passed." He whispered gently stocking my hair, this could have been the most awkward moment known to man, but I was glad, he was finally telling me how he felt about me leaving.

_FLIGHT 311 NEW YORK IS NOW BOARDING_

With a quick tight hug and a sigh, he let me go and I rushed to my plane. The flight was quite comfortable, there was no chubby man leaning his seat back on my lap, no incompetent kid batting his feet behind me, all was well. I pretty much slept through the flight; I was awakened when I heard.

_FLIGHT 311 NOW LANDING IN NEW YORK CITY_

I was here, it was starting.

As soon as I got off the plane my surroundings had taken a drastic change. From suburban homes to sky scrapers, from tiny organic markets to Forever 21 and Gucci, I knew I was finally in New York. With a large breath contaminated with taxi gas, I made my way to my dorm Vat-On Hall was the name of the place where I will be staying for the next four years.

My dorm was not the hardest to find, Vat-On Hall out of the four dorms was the largest. The outside was OK looking but the inside was magnificent, full of pictures of the past graduates and Victorian furniture filled the Hall, this is probably going to be the most expensive place where I have ever lived in.

I made my way to the front of the Hall and asked the help lady a question "What room do I stay in?" She replied with a fairly descent smile and told me room 13. She also mentioned that I was lucky kid; I have the whole room to myself. Sending me off in the right direction, I found my room and swiped the key though the door and entered.

The first thing I did was go to my room, I threw my suitcase on my bed, my arm started to hurt, they started to join with my flesh, and I was holding it for that long. After I went to explore my dorm and went to bed, tomorrow I would rummage through the city and then attend my first class at NYU.

I was up by the crack of dawn and was getting ready for my first day. University, can you believe it? From grade 8 to high school and now this, life is passing by too fast, I thought on my way to Biology 101.

As I entered the room, it was not what I expected, I thought the room would be filled with prestigious people, people who wanted to gather knowledge from their classes and do well in life, I was wrong. The room was filled with people alright, but mean people, watching your every move. This was like high school all over again. With a large sigh, the door opened and all of a sudden the room fell quiet. Everyone's eyes were transfixed at the person at the door, who it could be, I wondered. The dean or the professor was my guess. As I looked towards the door, there was no one important, jut some man, I shook my head and turned my attention to the front of the classroom muttering, definitely like high school. I threw my face into my hands and waited for class to begin.

Seconds felt like hours and minutes felt like an eternity. I stared at the clock, hoping that the hand would move it didn't, clearly it was broken. I sighed again and herd a thump near my right ear, annoyed I looked to my right and saw a man. He gracefully took a seat next to me; I noticed that everyone was gawking at him. My assumption was that he was the 'jock' of the class, cool, a smooth talker and a rich white boy, a stereotype taken right out of One Tree Hill. I shifted my weight to my left and distanced myself from him, not someone who I want to associate myself with I thought. He did the opposite the shifted closer to me, what is his problem I thought, personal space much?

Being assertive I said "Excuse me mind moving over a wee bit?" I motioned with my hands for him to move. His face was downwards, when I spoke his head jolted up. I analyzed his features, he was gorgeous. Pale features, with topaz eyes, his eyes were hollowed and he had reddish orange hair. I was mesmerized by his jaw line, so long so long and lean. I shook my head and refocused.

"Oh, sorry about that, I tend to take up a lot of room" He said smiling, I could see his perfectly white teeth, he definitely had braces I thought. From the inside of my mouth I rolled my tongue other my teeth, wondering if mine were as straight.

I nodded ending the conversation.

I heard whispers behind me, I overheard one. "Well, well, well, aren't we luck to have him in are class?" A girl said from behind, she exaggerated the last well, she clearly noticed how handsome he was. With that, the professor entered the room.

"Morning class, my name is Mr. Wheezy I will be your biology teacher for this first semester" He said this while placing his brief case on his table. He was a tall man with a good structure, not ugly, not pretty, a pleasant sight nevertheless.

"Open your test to page 210, let's study anatomy" he said with a smirk

"First off, I do not play by the rules, in my class, in this class, you are allowed to be as you are. Science is a wonderful subject, full of life, and I refuse for it to be mocked. Anyone who thinks this subject will lead you to a million doaller job leave; you do not appreciate the beauty of life!" His voice was very enthusiastic; he was my new favourite teacher. I look around the room, and everyone was smiling, he knew how to work a crowd.

"Alright, now that is covered, let's get down to busses" with this be began drawing and the chalk board.

* * *

"Alright class, tomorrow I want chapter summaries on 5.1, 5.2, 5.3 you are not in high school anymore, you are in the major leagues" She said with a crinkled smile.

The class seemed to go by so fast; I barely remember opening my Mac to take notes. I gathered my books and went to the nearby coffee shop for lunch.

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Mr. Wheezy, the best of the best, my favourite teacher. He definitely won the crowd over quicker than last year.

I was walking to the nearby coffee show when I heard a familiar voice ordering, I turned my head to find my neighbour in Mr. Wheeze's class. The girl who asked me to move over, I laughed and tried to catch her attention. I think she noticed, but is deliberately avoiding me. With a grin plastered all over my face, I tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm the guy you told to shove off" I said in a friendly tone, she looked bewildered, as if I spoke gibberish. Moving my hand in front of her eyes I tried to get her to say something, nothing. I pursed my eyes, wondering if she spoke English. I swore she was the girls who told me to move.

"Not shove off, but to move over" She said in a friendly tone, she smiled.

I responded with a smile and was about to ask her a question when a man interrupted me.

"Hey chipmunk! Is that you?" A tall lean man said to her. He was a man in his late twenties or late thirties, from a Spanish descent. Well built muscular with a pretty face, does she know him? I wondered. Who is he to her?

I looked over to her face and she was shaking her head with a smirk on her face, she knew him I thought. As she raised her head her gaze fell towards me, I have never met a girl with much intense eyes I though. Your interaction was broken when the man picked her up and spun her around.

"What are you doing her in the big city sweetie? Get hurt! Where is your old man?"

He was clearly not an intimate friend of hers, much like an older brother.

She laughed and responded.

"Charlie is back at home, I see you and your family still run this place" She said smiling, trying to get loose from his grasp. I was just about to help her when he man turned his attention towards me, if it was not for my freakish growth spurt in grade nine, he would have towered over me.

"You are?" he said in a macho like tone. I believe the thought I was a threat to his friend, what as her name?

"I am Edward, and you are?" I said giving him the same tone of voice.

"Bobby, Bella's old mate from Queens" he said with his jaw muscles flexing, the air was tense it could have been cut with a knife.

"Edward? " Bella said laughing; she burst out into hysterical laugher.

"You're the guy everyone's talking about!, Bobby relax, you know Tyler the guy I told you about before, he is just like him, I got it" She winked to her mate, I could not help but want to snatch her away.

I was a bit frustrated, I mean I knew gossip travellers fast, but it's the first day and this poor girl already has the wrong picture of me, you do one bad things and it is on your head forever.

"Aw, so he is like him? Alright chipmunk, he give you any troubles' come get me OK sweetie?" He gave her a peck on the cheek and rushed back into his restaurant. Yelling, "Ay, stupid don't know how to serve to a lady and you've been workin' here for how long!?" He voice turned fait and he entered the restaurant.

"Look" I said trying to explain to her that any rumours she may have heard were all wrong.

"No, you look, I am hungry, and Mr. Wheezy does not allow food in his class, my sandwich is ready" Her stomach grumbled, her intestines were craving food. She briskly passed by me leaving her sent in the air.

Bella started to walk towards the front of the coffee shop and pick up her food. She opened up her bag and pulled out a lavished wallet. Dolce and Cabana I thought, expensive. This made me what to know more about her. A rich girl living who once lived in Queens?

I rushed right after her and bumped right into her nose, "Ouch much?" she said rubbing her nose; I did the same to my own. We both looked like complete fools in the coffee shop but I truly did not care. I looked into her eyes, and practically melted, how could such a stranger have such an effect on me?

"Mind if I join?" I asked taking her by the elbow. She did not reply, I was not going to give her the chance either, I wanted to have lunch with her, and that is final. She had a veggie sandwich, with a tomatoes salad and apple, she is a health nut.

"A little self conscious are we?" I gave her a wink and beckoned one of the waiters over and she smiled at me.

"I will have..."

"He will have what I am having"

"Ok, sir, what did you want again?" She glared at Bella, I laughed at her response.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Did I not just say something? I stared at her with my nostrils flaring, Edward laughed, at me, or at her?

I stared at my sandwich and shook my head, why am I having lunch with a stranger, is this not what my father warned me about? I snorted, I guess he was right, boys are more lethal then drugs and alcohol combined together. I straightened my posture and was getting ready to leave; I will not have my dignity stripped from me.

I picked up my sandwich as he ordered.

"Ay, where are you doing?" he motioned the waiter away with his order, the girl had a stunned look on her face, rejection hurts. I smiled, and picked up my lap top bag, cell phone and books and walked away from him. I am not supposed to talk to strangers let alone have lunch with them I muttered.

"Hey? What was that, hey, hey where are you going?" He got up from his seat and started shuffling over to me. If I had to, I would throw pepper in his face.

* * *

Hope you ejoyed that. This is peice is a first draft.


End file.
